


When lightning strikes love is sure to follow

by akemi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi/pseuds/akemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina helps Roland during a thunderstorm and other things. Missing Year fic.<br/>Outlaw Queen, Dimples Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	When lightning strikes love is sure to follow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for 'Cicinicole-14' on tumblr, part of the Outlaw Queen Secret Santa fun stuff, thank you for being so patient! I hope you like it :)

 

Lightning flashed across the room, casting eerie shadows in the dead of night in Regina’s room.  Regina was lying in bed, unable to sleep in the storm; she turned to face the window, watching the rain roll down in rivulets down the pane.  Silently, she counted, reaching five before the loud boom of thunder rang through the castle, echoing off the stone walls.  The storm was getting closer, and fast.  Lightning flashed across the room again.  Thunder soon followed, and then silence, just the sound of rain pelting the window.  Wait.  Regina sat up in bed, listening.  Crying, someone was crying.

“Papaaaa,” she recognized that voice, she had only just met him a few days ago.  It was Roland, the thief’s son.  Her thoughts flashed back to when Henry was much younger, her baby boy used to be afraid of storms too.  Was Robin with him?  No, she remembered, he and the rest of his merry men had elected to stand watch at the guard towers around the castle, making sure Zelena didn’t surprise them one night.  Someone was supposed to be watching him though, Little Jon?  More like Big Jon she thought, the man’s waist was enormous.  Roland was still crying.  She swung her legs around and stood up, manifesting a soft dark blue robe around her form in a mist of purple smoke.  She exited her room and crossed the hall; the crying was coming from the room opposite hers. She knocked gently and pushed open the door.  Roland was sitting in the middle of the large bed covers bunched up haphazardly around him as he cried crocodile tears, a stuffed monkey clutched tight to his chest.

“Hi, Roland, remember me?” Roland looked up and seeing her reached out his arms.  Regina crossed the room and sat down on the bed drawing Roland close.

“Gina, Papa’s gone” Roland was distraught.  On nights such as these, with thunder rolling overhead and dark shadows filling the room a boy should have his father with him to keep him calm. Regina nodded,

“Yes, your papa is guarding the castle, remember? Where is Jon? Wasn’t he with you?”

Roland gazed up at Regina with tear filled eyes, his cheeks flushed and his curls askew.

“I don’t know Gina, he was here earlier and now he’s gone.  I want Papa.” He wiped his eyes with the corner of a blanket. 

“We’ll wait for him together, shall we?  I’m sure your Papa is already on his way back to you.”  She ran her fingers through his hair, gently detangling the easier knots and brushing it back.  The storm chose that moment to toss down another bolt of lightning, illuminating the room for the briefest of seconds and causing thunder to echo once again through the room.  The storm was directly overhead now.  Roland scrunched his little body closer to Regina as the thunder boomed, his eyes shut tight and his fingers clutching her sleeve.  “It’s ok,” she whispered, “the storm can’t hurt you.”  Regina pulled him even closer, "how about a story while we wait?" 

"Ok," he said softly.

"What would you like to hear about, hmm?" She asked, she spotted a small lantern by the bedside table, it's light extinguished. She raised her hand and conjured a small fireball, setting it gently loose in the lantern, casting the room in a warm glow. Roland smiled, his fingers loosening from the death grasp they had on her sleeve. 

"A magic story," he said, entranced by the flame. 

"A magic story? Let's see now," she paused, wracking her brain through old books and movies Henry used to like when he was younger.

"I know just the story," she said, smiling as she remembered just how many times Henry had made her watch the movie; it was always one more time mom. As soon as the movie finished; one more time. She blinked back a tear and began her story, telling him of a boy and his toys that magically came to life when he wasn't in the room.

Xxxxxxxx

Robin looked skyward from his vantage point on the castle wall. He was surrounded by a few of his merry men and the dwarves. The storm was receding, there was still a rumble of thunder now and then, but it was farther away now, a little quieter. They were in an alcove of sorts, protected from the wind and rain.  He could see the moon trying to peek its way out from behind the clouds.  Approaching footsteps from behind them caught his ear. He swiveled to see David with a few more men walking towards them. "The castle is clear on the south side, we can take over watch if you want to get some rest," he said once they were closer. Robin glanced behind him at the moon once again, it was late. "Thank you, wake me if there's any trouble," he acquiesced. He signaled to the rest of his men and they trundled off down the hall to the inner rooms of the castle.

The castle was quite large; Robin wasn't used to the maze of hallways just yet. He took a few wrong turns, doubling back and eventually finding his way back to a familiar hallway that held the room where he and his son were staying. He stopped in front of his room, casting a puzzled look at the crack where the door hovered just above the stone floor. A warm glow emanated from within. He vaguely wondered if he was at the right room but shook his head and pushed open the door gently. The light was coming from a lantern beside his bed, upon which his son was sleeping in the arms of the Queen no less. Regina, he remembered; she was quite beautiful, she was asleep herself, her back against the headboard which had been piled high with pillows.  He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Such a slight noise but Regina woke anyways with a small start.

"Apologies milady," he spoke softly. Regina shot him a puzzled look.

"I should be apologizing, this is your room."

"In your castle,” he gazed down at his son in her arms, “In this hellish storm no less, my son seems to have taken quite a shine to you milady" he whispered, stepping forward carefully so as not to wake him.

"Regina, you can call me Regina." She whispered back "he was crying, he woke me up, he was scared with the storm earlier. I was just trying to get him to go back to sleep." 

"It looks like you managed that quite well," he said gently, smiling down at his son still in her arms. "Little Jon was supposed to be here watching him, he knows Roland doesn't like storms. Thank you for looking out for him." Regina wormed one hand out from Roland's grasp carefully, once it was free, reaching to tuck her hair behind one ear. 

"It was no trouble," she said, trying to work her other hand from Roland's grasp.  "Here, let me help," Robin whispered, moving forward to take Roland from her. Regina smiled gratefully and passed him over, standing up and moving to her tuck him back into bed.

Xxxxxxxx

Regina put the finishing touches on the arrows in front of her, the golden tips shining in the noonday light streaming in through the window. She didn't know how to thank him, she hardly knew him. She knew his son, but not Robin. She waved her hand over the arrows, a wisp of purple smoke settling into them. Now they would never miss their mark, just in case.  She smirked, remembering his remarks earlier about how he never missed his target; therefore he was best person to help stand guard against the winged beasts that plagued their journey on the way here.  She gathered them in her hands and left her room, coming to a stop in front of the door across the hall. She knocked briskly and waited. She heard a rustle inside and then the door opened. Robin stood in front of her, his cloak slung over one arm. "Regina, hello!" He looked a bit surprised. She thrust the handful of arrows towards him,

"Thank you" she said.

"Whatever for?"

"For the other night when you helped me break into the castle, you didn't have to but you did, so thank you." She held out the arrows for him to take. He took them from her,

"Regina, these are gold,"

"I know."

He nodded his head, "thank you milady," Roland suddenly appeared from behind his father,

"Hi, Regina!"  He exclaimed, a grin gracing his features.

"Hello, Roland" she smiled down at him.

"Remember what I told you to say, Roland?" Robin prompted.

"Oh yeah, thank you Regina for staying with me last night and telling me a story."

"You're welcome, Roland." Robin patted his boys head with his free hand.

“I was just about to head for the stables, the other merry men and I thought we should give the castle grounds perimeter a good scout, would you care to join me?”

“You’re going riding?”

“Indeed.”

“It’s been a while, since I’ve been riding, maybe I will join you,” She said.

“I’ll see you down at the stables then, milady,” he said with a quick smile, showing the same dimples that were passed down to his son.  Regina nodded and turned to go back to her room.

Xxxxxxxxx

Regina appeared in a swirl of purple smoke in the stables, having changed her attire into a dark blue riding outfit, her hair neatly plaited into one long braid and pinned into a bun at the back of her head.  She headed to the stall where a mare waited patiently, grabbing a saddle and lead and settling them on the stool nearby.  She reached into her pocket and brought out an apple for her.  She made friends with the horse and saddled her, leading her out of the stables just as Robin walked in. 

"Regina, I wasn't sure you'd join me."

"I'm not very fond of other people, but I do love horses," 

"Right then, five minutes I'll get my horse all saddled up and join you out here." Regina nodded once and swung up into the saddle, guiding the horse to a patch of nearby shade. She stroked her horses’ neck and waited, scanning the skies for any signs of the flying monkeys. 

After a short while the familiar clip clop of another horses’ hooves reached her ears and she turned to see Robin riding towards her. 

"Let's head out then shall we?" She spoke

"Lead the way," he gestured in front of him and she urged the horse to a trot. 

"Have there been any sightings since we arrived?" She asked him.

"No, I'm not about to let them sneak in under our noses though just because we let our guard down." 

"No, we can't have that," she agreed and they began their way around the castle grounds.

"Roland can't stop talking about you; I think you're his new favorite person."

Regina blushed, "he's only four, everything is exciting at that age," 

"Maybe, but he's also an excellent judge of character."

"Now that is a lie, haven't you heard the stories by now? They call me the evil queen."

"You don't look evil from here, an evil queen with a soft spot for children? Riding the castle grounds to make sure it's well guarded and protected against outside forces. That doesn't sound very evil queen like to me."

"Yes well, that doesn't stop them."

"Maybe you just need a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

She looked askance at him. "I mean it."

"An evil queen who goes around comforting small boys during thunderstorms and telling them stories isn't an evil queen anymore, just a queen."

"Thank you, I hope someday the rest of this place thinks I deserve a second chance as well."

"Don't wait for them to tell you what you do or don't deserve. Lead your life how you want to live it. Time will do the rest."

He urged his horse to stop and she did the same. They were on a cliff overlooking a vast river below. Sunlight streamed through the trees overhead, dappling themselves and the area around them with bright spots of light.  Regina gazed out at the view and then turned to look at the man beside her.

“It looks like the grounds are all clear, not a flying monkey in sight,” She said, relieved.

“It appears not, milady.”  He took in the sights for a few moments more then turned to face her dead on.

“You’re staring, thief,” she said, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“One tends to stare when one comes across such a beautiful scene,” he didn’t blink, keeping his eyes locked onto hers.  She straightened in her saddle, her face taking on the mask of the once evil queen, stern and serene at the same time.  He watched as emotions flickered through her eyes.

“You shouldn’t say such things,” she finally said, and then, “Race you back!”

She wheeled her horse around and took off at a gallop.  Robin watched her go for a second and then, getting over the surprise at her sudden departure, urged his horse to a gallop as well and raced her back to the castle stables.

Regina just wanted to get home.  She hunched low in her saddle, the years of horseback riding coming back to her as her horse took her lead, jumping over fallen logs without a moment’s hesitation and racing at breakneck speed back to the castle.  Leaves brushed against her hair, her sides, tickling and leaving a sharp aftershock of pain that faded almost immediately.  Only when the stables were in sight did she relax and pull back gently on the reins, leading the horse to the water trough just outside the stable doors.  She dismounted and patted the horse’s neck, conjuring another apple for her in thanks.  Just then Robin and his own horse broke through the tree line, headed straight for them.  He too led his horse to the water trough and dismounted.

“Well, that was fun,” he said, looking back at her.

“You lost,” she shot back.

“So I did. And what manner of reward shall milady demand of me?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing,” she repeated.

“How about we head back into the castle? I can whip us both up some lunch; I still need to properly thank you for looking out for my son twice now.” He suggested.  He looped his horse’s reins around the fence by the trough, shoving his sleeves back and dipping a rag in the water, wiping off his hands.  Regina’s eyes widened as she took in the mark gracing his wrist.  Her eyes shot back up to his; he was looking at her curiously.

“Regina, are you all right?” He asked, she looked scared, her eyes darting everywhere, looking for an exit as she slowly backed away.  “Regina, you’re going to back into a tree,” Robin stepped forward and reached for her hand, “Careful, what’s wrong?” He quickly tilted his head up to check the skies, finding them clear but for some light cloud cover.  He watched her as she pressed back into the tree.  Her eyes had lost their fearful look and were now staring at him curiously, a thoughtful expression coming across her face.

“Regina?”  He watched her battle with herself, clearly wanting to say something.  Suddenly she filled his vision, stepping forward oh so slightly and bringing their bodies close.  She grabbed his shirt and kissed him thoroughly.  She released him, studying his face.  He looked down at her for a moment and then reached for her in much the same manner, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her close as he wet his lips and kissed her again.  After a few moments, he released her, both of them breathing a little heavier.  He grinned.

“What?” Regina smiled softly.

“I was just going to say, I won.”  She grinned and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
